Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny
|genre = Fighting |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer (offline) |ratings = CERO: B ESRB: T PEGI: 12+ |media = UMD }} Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny is a 'Beat `em up' fighting game from the ''Soul'' series. Kratos, the main character of the ''God of War'' series, makes an appearance in the game as the guest character. Kratos' appearance is ambiguously set somewhere between the ending of God of War and the climax of God of War II, as he appears with the Blades of Chaos, the Blade of Olympus, Poseidon's Rage, and the Icarus Wings, with the God of War Armour being the secondary costume. Story Hilde, new character Dampierre and ''Soul'' series veteran Cassandra are still on the quest for the "sand from another world"; the missing ingredient for a remedy to heal Hilde's father. Upon finding a way into another world, the trio find themselves in the realm of Kratos, the God of War. Unaware of the trio's quest, and angered by their trespassing, Kratos attacks the group with relentless fury. The trio is forced to defend themselves against the constant barrage of attacks from the God of War, rarely given opportunity for a counterattack. Finally, after Dampierre had sneakily swept up some sand and folded it into his shirt, he urged his allies to retreat. Once they had escaped the Ghost of Sparta's clutches, Cassandra made the comical observation of Kratos being a 'special guest'. In the game's opening cutscene, Kratos engages Cassandra's older sister, Sophitia who is, or at least used to be, very loyal to the gods, with Hephaestus in particular. Powers and Abilities *Kratos is regarded a mid-tier combatant on the Broken Destiny ranking list, mainly due to his slow, yet long-ranged and powerful attacks. Having an attack range filled with Guard Breaking attacks, these attacks can more easily penetrate his opponents' blocks, thus mirroring the brutal, relentless style that gained him the throne of God of War. However, due to the game's rating of Teen, Kratos does not execute opponents and no gore is shown from his brutal attacks. *The Blades of Athena are Kratos' main weapons, due to their red glow estimated to be at level 5. With these, he can execute combos previously seen in the God of War series, as well as some Broken Destiny exclusive ones. Oddly enough, they are named as the Blades of Chaos in-game. *The Icarus Wings make an appearance in the game, as a set move to use against opponents. Icarus Lift, or Olympic Ascension, lifts Kratos' opponent in the air, serving a combo start for Kratos' many airborne combos. *Poseidon's Rage is featured as well, able to strike a +16 combo hit, just from the magic itself. It can be used as a stand-alone move or as a combo finisher, for maximum effect. *A secondary weapon, the Blade of Olympus is used primarily for heavier attacks, as well as for his Critical Finisher. *Kratos' throws reference finishing moves against certain enemy types from the God of War games. *Kratos' finishing move is the exact same sequence as the final minigame when defeating Ares in God of War. Trivia *In the character customization section, many choices for the design of the Blades of Athena are presented, but only some of those are drawn from the series. *This also marks the first time that Kratos appears in a "T (Teen)" rated game. This is also his first crossover appearance, with Mortal Kombat being the second (the latter rated "M (Mature)") and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale being the third. *In God of War: Ascension, one of the moves that Kratos can obtain is called Broken Destiny, which could be a small reference to his guest appearance in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. Gallery Kratos-soul-calibur-psp-499x283.jpg Kratos extra armour.jpg Soulcalibur-Broken-Destiny.jpg Soulcalibur-broken-destiny-kratos-gameplay-screenshot.jpg SCBD-Kratos.jpg Site Navigation Category:God of War Series Category:Games Category:Other Media Category:Noncanon